Jokes, Love, Death, Healing, and Bewitched Plants
by SuperSonicSqueaker
Summary: After DH, we never found out what happend with George. I mean come on! His twin dies and no happy ending? Well that is what I am giving him. Along with some other people that were not mentioned in the 19years later. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I am going to tell you my story in two parts- a rundown of my past and then the actual story starting at the final battle. My name is Melody Bixby and this is my story:

I was born to two wizard parents who made spells and researched them (they gave their finds to Hogwarts). We are not pureblood's (My mom is muggle born) and I hate the whole status anyway. Anyway, I loved my parents and was spoiled by them. They taught me spells early but made me promise not to break the wizarding rules- I never did except on accident. Well a little after I turned 7, I was flying around on a toy broom and I think my cousin jinxed it, because it went haywire. I fell from it just as my dad threw an unpracticed, not ready spell and it hit me. It was a curse. I woke up and it seemed to have no side effects. Phew right? Wrong. We found out what it did when my Grandma died about 3 months later. I could feel her leave this world, see her as she died, and fortunately she didn't feel any pain- or else I would have felt that too. I cried for days.

So we found out that when someone close to me dies, I can feel them, see them, and feel their pain. It gets worse with how much I know them and how bad their death is. Really wish it wasn't tried out but when I was 9, my parents were murdered and after hiding me, I didn't even get to scream as I saw and felt everything- I just went into a coma for 6 months.

When I woke up, my Uncle Bernie and Aunt Vivian were there to take care of me. It was hard, but they loved me like their own. They had one daughter as well so they all helped me through the process of grief and therapy. Until about the time I got my letter to go to Hogwarts, I was in a daze and not really existing. It still hurts, but I live the life fully that my parents protected. I love that family. My Aunt knows no magic so the other three of us would perform magic tricks for her. It was so much fun! I love to watch her laugh and look in wonder at what we could do. We were limited though, which was fine.

"Hufflepuff" yelled the Sorting Hat. I am in the same class as Fred and George Weasley. Yep. Those two caused me so much trouble on the third week of classes!!

They didn't want to go to class so they decided to put a stink bomb in the hallway of that class and waited until everyone was gone. Except me. I was lost and as you will see, I get lost a lot and am a klutz. (And no that is not why I fell off the broom, it really was jinxed!). Anyway, I came out of a hallway wondering where I was and BOOM!! The smoke and smell made me cry and I came out and ran into George- who was laughing until I crashed him into the floor. Then they laughed harder. They had to clean the mess up and I could not get the smell off of me. No matter what I did. So much for making friends! No one would come near me! So, I stuck to the two twins like glue!! I was always there with them making them smell their trick and no matter where they ran I found them. No I was not a stalker- I was making them wallow in my trouble that they had caused. And using my parents spell to its potential- finding people no matter where they are. Ha ha. They couldn't figure it out. Finally Madam Pomphrey found something that would get the smell out. She is my favorite teacher- well she is my Head of House as well. She's great all around!

I made some friends that year but I also got to know the twins a little bit and how much they wanted to play quidditch the next year. We weren't great friends, we just knew each other. Kind of like strong acquaintances- I was best friends with my cousin, Claudia.

Then next year came. You would not believe that it happened again. Except this time it was toward the end of the year, and with color. I had gotten lost again- I told you I do that a lot and walked right into it again. Colors were everywhere. A literal explosion of them rocked the hallway. I was a rainbow. And so was Mr. Flitch. I didn't think of who had done it until he started yelling about them getting kicked off the quidditch team and possibly expelled- he goes over the top but I didn't know that at the time so I told him I did it. He was surprised but told me to clean it up and he would go talk to Dumbledore. I cleaned it up as fast as I could and then was called to Professor Dumbledore's office. I was so scared. I really did think I was going to get into huge trouble.

"Come on in!"

"Hello Professor."

"Well why you don't sit down Ms. Bixby. Now why are you here? I know you didn't make that big mess in the hallway."

"Um, I knew who did it and they were threatened to be expelled. I didn't want that to happen. I guess. Maybe…"

"Ah. That's why you're in Hufflepuff. You didn't want them to get into trouble even with what they did to you last year?"

"How did…"

"I know. But why don't we let them have a punishment."

"But, I already said that I did it."

"You know that spell you have been working on? I think I have the final piece to it. I'll give it to you and they can be your first test subject…" He said and grinned over his moon spectacles. I was bewildered but smiled right back thinking this was perfect.

So I went out of the office and there they were. Claudia was standing there with different expressions- one of worry for me and the other of anger at them.

"Are you in trouble?" Claudia asked.

"Why did you take the heat for us… we wouldn't have actually gotten expelled…" George said.

"So gullible…" Fred tsked.

"At least we aren't in trouble." George replied.

"Ha ha."

"What are you laughing at Melody?" George asked.

"You always get caught up in our pranks." Fred said.

"Opposogendertrinka!" I yelled and pointed my wand.

"What?" they yelled at the same time.

"So how do you feel now?" I asked them. They looked at me pitifully and started talking and acting like girls. I just smiled and walked off with Claudia who was laughing her head off.

They followed me that week and the spell wore off. They were impressed that I came up with that spell (my parents were working on it first) and we became friends after that. I laughed at all their jokes and they liked seeing me practice my spell- especially when they went wrong. No one except my family knew about my curse. I still didn't tell them. Claudia hung out with us and she became fast friends with them too.

Any way Harry came that next year. It was so cool getting to see him and hang out around him… never really got to talk to him. Well the year was going great except for the end when Professor Quirrel died. I was in the hallway on the way to the dorm when I saw what happened and I fell down to the floor and screamed- that was a painful way to die and Voldemort was in him too which terrified me! And really that is why I screamed. You all know how terrifying he is/was. Well unfortunately the twins were there. Claudia picked me up and ran into the dorm.

I was fine the next morning but I explained the reason for it to the twins. They looked shocked but were fine with it. They didn't think I was a freak and didn't make fun of it. I was happy. I sent Harry the Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans. I heard Professor Dumbledore got an earwax flavored one. My bad. 

Anyway, the next year was scary with the snake and especially when Ginny was taken.

The next year went great. Well, you know the moving staircases- I fell on one of those and almost slid off- George caught my hand though. It wasn't cool because we were almost at the top but that is when, sigh, I fell for George. I really said that… GAAAAH!!!

Triwizard Tournament came up. I told them not to do it… I said it wouldn't work, and Hermione warned them as well. You saw what happened. I took pictures! It was great! Oh and although Cedric was in my house, I supported Harry too. The Yule ball was great! I didn't have a date but I was able to dance with a lot of people from many places. I only danced with George once because we just happened to bump into each other and he took me and twirled me around the room (because fortunately it was a slow song). ;)

The tournament was awesome- I didn't know what was going on in the background though. During the maze I was excited as everyone else was. Until Cedric died. I just sat there in my seat crying- Claudia knew what happened but didn't know who it was and I couldn't speak. When Harry came back with Cedric, she started crying.

Later that night the twins came by to check on me. I couldn't stop crying especially when I heard what had happened in the graveyard. Poor Harry and Cedric. And now, a lot of people would die.

The only enjoyable thing was that Harry gave the twins the money to start their joke shop.

7th year was great! NOT! UMBRIDGE!! She made everything terrible! How dare the ministry not believe Harry! Ugh! :o

I love Dumbledore's Army!! I learned so much!! My Patronus is a bobcat. I love it! The twins' leaving was a spectacular show, but I missed them. And then the DA didn't even really get to all go fight. I'm glad they made it back safe and I feel bad for Harry (about his godfather dying). It was at that time that my family learned of the Order of the Phoenix- we joined as soon as we could.

So, Harry's sixth year I was working at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. I love my job! I helped them come up with things that girls would love. Ok. I mentioned earlier that I liked George right? Well, he had no idea even- so dull. Anyway, FRED found out. I threatened to try an untested spell on him if he told him. So he believed me. I'd put an odd spell on them before. He decided to be sly about it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, George, we've tried out this love potion on us, so let's see if it will work on the ladies."

"Should we try it out on Verity?"

"Not on your life! Fred saw me first and didn't leave me alone all day!! I will not do the same to someone!" Verity yelled back.

"Well then, I guess we should do it on Harmony. Don't let her know though. It will be more fun that way. Here go offer her this goblet." Fred whispered to George.

"Hey Harmony! Come and try this!" George said- I totally trusted him so I drank it. Of course since George was the one who gave me the drink, he is the first one I saw, so I fell head over heels for him- it was just a little bit different. I walked around only thinking about him and smiling. I giggled a lot and twirled, which was fine I mean… this store is weird so the customers thought it was fine. Closing time came around and I started organizing.

"Dude she's not any different! Well maybe just a little more loony, but really she acts like that anyway!" George sighed.

"Well then don't you think something else could be happening? Or already happened?"

"I know… maybe she's immune to it- I mean she does try out her new spells on herself which isn't very safe anyway… ouch" George said as Fred punched him in the head.

"No she isn't immune to it! Think mate- we give her a love potion and she does this? No different than normal-"

"Oh Georgie… can you get something for me, I can't reach it" I said pouting.

"Use a spell like you always do." Fred said.

"Fine." I snapped and stormed off.

"Well that was a little different." Fred raised an eyebrow when he saw George looking after her. "She called you Georgie mate." Fred guffawed and laughed.

"Bu but..."

"You are so thick! She obviously liked you before hand which is why she only acts a little different now. I know you like her, so do something about it!" Fred said and pushed him over to where I went.

"I'm not going to ask her when she is like this." George said turning around.

"Kyaaaah!" I yelled as I fell down the huge shelf. Fred and George saw me and ran over there. I fell down and George caught me. "My hero." I stated and batted my eyelashes.

"What were you thinking?" Fred yelled at me. George started to put me down but I wouldn't budge. I liked where I was.

"Well, um…" I blushed. "I had someone on my mind and couldn't remember the spell. So, I thought I would climb up and get what I needed." I looked up at George and winked. That is when it happened. I suddenly came to my senses and looked around. O_o

"Oh she's back to 'normal'." Fred said. I looked at George, blushed, flailed, fell on the ground, and ran off.

"This is the part where you run after her." Verity said and pushed Fred.

"Ew." Fred said and George ran off.

"Oops. Still hard to tell you apart. My bad. Oh and I think you deserve this" Verity said and hit him and then shook his hand.

All I did was run- didn't even think to apparate. I've been a fast runner all my life but I heard this whooshing noise, turned around, and there he was on his BROOM! "Gah!" I yelled and tried to run faster but was picked up by him and flown high into the air. "George Weasley! I-"

He put his finger over my mouth and said, "Don't say you have no feelings for me, or you were just embarrassed, or that it was because of the love potion. That would hurt." I just looked blankly at him trying to take it in but not processing it. "I really like you and would like you to be my girlfriend." I smiled real big squealed and jumped to hug him- and then we both screamed as we flipped over the broom. Oops I forgot we were up here. We both stayed on and straightened up and laughed about it as we descended to the shop. We walked in and Fred looked at us.

"Now don't be in here all romantic or anything. Wouldn't want to make the customers sick." The next day I slipped some love potion into Fred's drink and showed him my owl. That was great publicity for the love potion. My owl has been hounding Fred since then and I get a huge laugh out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

When things started getting bad- like Ron being poisoned (I didn't get to go see him), I put a password lock on the shop so nothing could be taken from there to hurt anyone. I would change it every weekend.

I took a really bad turn when Dumbledore died. I screamed when it happened and fell unconscious. It was in the middle of work, so they closed down the shop and tried to get me to wake up. It didn't work so they all took me to St. Mungos'. They were told nothing was wrong with me, that I just wouldn't wake up. That's when it clicked in the twin's minds and Claudia's that someone I knew and loved had died. They then asked the nurse to check me for the curse. They did something and they were able to see this weird thing. Surrounding my body was something like thick black smoke.

I was surprised that when I woke up, I was at Hogwarts. "Dumbledore" was all I said and started weeping. I was picked up and held by George. That was when Harry, Ron, and Hermione learned of my curse- because they knew I hadn't heard of who died but I just said his name and I had passed out the second Dumbledore had died. The funeral was beautiful and sad. The phoenix song kept me weeping. I met all the Weasley's that day and they met my living family. I went home with my Uncle and Aunt, and with Claudia, and stayed there for a long while.

I was still at home when the 7th book started- we were putting spells of protection, being a safe haven for wondering wizards, and plotting where we would go once things got out of control. I was talking to my Aunt about the new spells and the password to get in the boundary when I felt a tug. I knew someone had died- but I didn't know them very well, so I didn't know who it was or why. I had to go to work again that day- to put spells around it as well- and the twins showed up. I yelped and cried a little when I saw George's ear- or lack there of. They told me what they had done and how Mad-Eyed Moody had died. Now I knew who the tug was over.

"I wish I could have helped."

"No, I'm glad you weren't there. We both are. You're too important to us." George said.

"Any way, were going to go and stay home. You should too. You've put enough spells over this place, I don't think anything could get in. we almost couldn't." Fred said looking around. "Gonna miss it."

"What should I put as the final password, which no one will say?" I asked thinking of only one thing people won't say, but not daring to say it myself.

"No. we are not going to put his name down." Fred said looking at my distraught face.

"Oh I know! It will work as a spell for protection as well as a password! Let's say our patronus' and cast them on there as well. That way if someone tries to come in, they can see whether it is friend or foe, and fight the foe, or help the friend. Will that work?" I was almost bouncing up and down. My parents spell could finally be put to use!

"That is brilliant! That's one reason why I love you!" George said and scooped me up for a kiss. I blushed furiously, once he put me down and saw Fred making a face. George had never said he'd loved me, and we'd only kissed like twice. He was blushing too, but then we got to work.

"Fred, you first." I said showing them what to do as they said it.

"Expecto Patronum!" He said and a silver wolf came out of his wand and settled by the door.

"Expecto Patronum!" George said and a silver eagle flew and landed on the.

"Expecto Patronum!" I whispered and a silver bobcat landed next to the wolf. "Ok. That should be good." I sighed as the patronus' went into the door. "Wow, that's cool."

"Wow."

"Ha. Well what do you know?"

We stared a little bit at the door; the animals had formed shapes on the door and looked like carvings.

"We better go, before someone finds us, and kills us all." Fred said. They waited until I apparated home, and then they left.

I heard what happened at the wedding and how Harry, Ron, and Hermione all disappeared after that. I knew it wasn't safe to go there yet, because I knew Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were extremely worried. I didn't really get to do anything except come up with new spells- and then I got permission to go on the run with them all for the radio show. So I went. I used the magic with the passwords- I seem to be good at that. I always did my best in charms class.

I just remember on my way there. I ran into a death eater. That was the hardest duel of my life. It went on forever. I threw jinxes left and right, and dodged all of his. I was gifted with speed, so that was on my side- I couldn't kill him though. Not only because I knew I wouldn't be able to (it's not in my nature) but because of my curse. I had been battling him a long time- if he died, I would feel it- we kind of got to know each other. The entire time I was trying to get him to join my side. He tried to get me to join his. I found out he was picked on and an outcast for years by the ones on my side and hated them so he wanted them all dead and thought Voldemort would bring in the world he wanted. I told him that his side murdered my parents. And on and on it went. I was really tired and caught off guard and got hit by the cruciotis curse. I felt pain like I had never felt before and screamed at the top of my lungs. Mr. Weasley came in and saved me by putting him under the Imperious Curse. George ran out from the brush with Fred at his side.

"Melody!" he yelled as he saw me on the ground and scooped me up.

"George! I told you not to come! It' too dangerous!" Mr. Weasley yells.

"Dad, I couldn't leave you too out here by yourselves. Especially when I heard her scream." George choked.

"And I couldn't hold him back. Sorry dad." Fred said looking at me with worry. "What are you going to do with him?" he asked pointing toward the death eater.

"See who he is and then leave him bound up here. We can't kill him. She'll just hurt more. There are people who can take him and get some information out of him. Just not us." Arthur said as he kneeled down by the man. "You will go to this address and turn yourself in. Don't tell anyone what has happened here- no talking unless asking for directions until you get there. " Immediately the man got up and went. "What's that whimpering sound? We better get out of here if there are animals around. And we need to move base. Too much magic was used here and they could track us down."

"Dad. It's not animals whimpering." Fred said and looked over at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I couldn't stop saying it and crying. My mouth was muffled and I felt little wet speckles on my face fall and all went black.

I woke to a little light and talking. "How long was she dueling that man?"

"Probably an hour or more. She was already tired from the travel and her guard slipped a little. Even Harry has been hit as well as all of us. So please don't kick send her away."

"I am so very sorry I caused so much trouble." I said as I sat up. It hurt a little bit. Only because of the travel and then the duel.

"No. Thank you for coming. We can use more help and you have new spells none of us have heard of. You are welcome here. Make sure you get plenty of rest."

"Oh yeah. Rest. Living on the run, but make sure you get some rest. Ha!" Fred guffawed and George smacked him upside the head.

"When we move again, we should show you what we came up with for the shop!" George said. I could tell he was excited that he could show them off. "Fred said he wanted to show you the ones we made after the blast ended screwts.

"Oh come on George…"

"Yeah Fred you should show me!" I said knowing it would not be good. But I loved to see their products. I looked forward to this one.

After I saw it, I wish I could sensor it from my mind… ew.


	4. Chapter 4

So I traveled with them, got out of a few scrapes and finally! Here is the story:

"Shoot I wish we could help Harry and them. I-"

"Come on! Let's go! We just got word from Neville that they are all at Hogwarts! Were going to fight! Let's go!" Ginny said holding up the fake coin and apparating out of the place.

"Finally! Come on!" I jumped up and said as I also left to go where Ginny was.

"Ah! No! There are more of you!" an old man said as we all started coming in.

"Excuse me sir where are we?" I went up and asked him. "Wait a minute-"

"Yes you were in here before- this is where Dumbledore's Army was formed!" the old man yelled and started shooing people out of his place and through the portrait.

I had a big grin on my face and ran inside. Harry was talking and as I listened, he didn't want help. My heart sank. What have we all been working hard for? What have people been dying for?

"I want to fight!" I said but I don't think he heard me. Everything turned to chaos and then he asked an odd question about a diadem. I shook my head; never seen it never even heard of it.

"I can take you there!" Said a female voice on the other side of the room. I looked over. 'Cho? Girl, he is not yours! He is-"

"Luna why don't you show Harry where it is?" Ginny chided quickly.

"Why I would love to." Luna said and got situated under the invisibility cloak.

'Exactly. Cho, he is Ginny's.' I smirked as Cho sat down with a disappointed look.

Fred and George were making jokes with everyone and entertaining them to keep them calm. 'This is the perfect opportunity to try that new counter curse spell!' I went to the other side of the room and prepared myself. "Camperynium" I said and felt this odd tingly feeling come over me. I felt really light and thought, 'I did it!' I ran to tell Fred and George.

"I hope it worked. So you would finally be free." George said.

"Yeah well just in case, go fight up in the tower." Fred chimed in.

"What so that if she passes out she can fall off and die?"

"Would you rather have her in the middle of the battle and be stunned if it didn't work and then get killed? She has a chance with the tower." Fred recounted.

"I'll just go in the tower. Besides, then I can try out my long range spells. Ha ha ha!" I laughed rubbing my hands together and smiling to where I got odd looks. But I know I have really good untried spells.

"And you're good at transfiguration. Turn them into a flower or plankton." George said and then the two went back to what they were doing. I joined with them until we heard things going on outside.

Just a little later while we were about to head out the door we heard a sound behind us.

"Am I too late? Did I make it on time?" Percy yelled as he ran in. He looked absolutely stunned to see his family there. There were long stares and I felt I should leave but I did hear some words as I left. I ran up to the tower ready at my battle station.

I immediately started shooting protective charms, hexes, jinxes, patronus', and 'my' spells. As I shot a spider down (while trembling- I agree with Ron, spiders are evil) I felt that feeling come over me. "Lupin… no" was all I could say as I started to cry. The odd thing is, I heard a whisper. 'Where did that come from?' Then a few people broke into the tower and it was an all out fight for our lives.

A nasty man was standing in front of me and spells were going everywhere. I was hurt and angry so my spells were coming out ferociously. We dueled for a bit and I knocked him out and turned him into a hairbrush. Then I went out to help a seventh year who was losing her battle.

That's when it happened. I felt pain like I had never felt before. "!" something came out of my mouth and then my wand. No idea what, but the guy was down. "FRED!" I screamed. I started running down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

"Melody!" I heard a familiar voice say and I stopped and looked around. "No you can't see me anymore Melody. I'm dead."

"Fred… wha?"

"Your spell warped! I can leave my last sentiments with you! Cool huh? To your right!" he said and I aimed a curse that way. A woman crumpled to the ground.

"Fred… you were my best friend! I love you!" I whispered as I bolted down the hallway.

"Yeah. I loved you too. Take good care of George. To your left!" He said and I turned but it was too late. I got hit with a spell and flew backwards into the wall. "Melody come on, you can't join me here. Not yet. Not until your old and I can make fun of your wrinkles and white hair!"

"You forgot the no teeth part. Belidgioneus!" I screamed and watched her fly away and out a window.

"Ok now listen to me. First remember to tell my family I love them! To keep going strong and to live! Second, you know that project we were working on? Finish it! All the instructions are there."

"Fred, we were supposed to finish it together…" I choked. I could barely see through the tears and kept saying his name over and over.

"Oi quite running girl so I can finish. You getting to me won't change anything. And who knows what will happen if I see my dead body. Do what you did in 3rd year!" He said and I rolled down the stairs like I did then and I saw a green flash of light go over my head.

"Well aren't you a lucky little ugly girl. How did you manage that you klutz?" Bellatrix laughed at me and aimed another killing curse at me. I blocked it with a spell, blew up the stair case and ran.

"It's a gift from my parents I inherited when I fell off a broom!" I yelled behind me so she heard.

"A gift?" Fred sounded a little off.

"It is now that I get to talk to you. Why are you fading?"

"You are getting to my body that's why."

"Oh." I stopped and put a protective charm over me. "Okay. Tell me."

"Tell George to keep open the shop. And you can't open the letter that has his name on it!"

"Alright! It's not fair!" I yelled crying and started running again because I had to find him. I ran by a red head who looked confused.

"I'm proud to have died this way. I'll see you all later and we can laugh and play again. Please watch over George. I love you friend." He said and started fading and I felt a feeling on my cheek and I knew he'd kissed me goodbye. "Hey Lupin!" He yelled and was gone.

I was getting nearer and was crying even harder. The charm kept me protected for the most part. I did make sure not to run into green sparks though.

It was a miracle that I didn't get hit by anything. I ran around a corner and there was a pile of rubble. I knew that is where it had happened- I'd seen it. I looked around frantically and finally saw a shoe behind a curtain that had rolled out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed and held onto him. I knew he was dead, but I couldn't really react until I saw him. I didn't want to believe it.

"FRED! FRED!" I heard a man yell behind me and I crumpled.

"George!" I turned around and saw him running over and in the blink of an eye he was over there holding his twin.

"George why on earth did you run away like that?" another man said and my heart sunk lower.

'Mr. Weasley…'

"F-Fred?" Was all he said and I stood up to leave them alone and suddenly I felt like I was going to die.

"EEEEYYAAAAH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and fell to the ground. I writhed in pain and wished for the end to come.

"CRUCIO!!" Said someone beside me and immediately the pain stopped. I heard screaming coming from the opposite direction and realized I had been hit by a very vengeful cruciatous curse. Then I felt Tonks leave and heard her say to make sure Teddy was well kept by Harry. I couldn't stop crying.

I stood up on wobbly legs and saw that it was George who had this person on the floor screaming. "George…" I whispered. Immediately HE was screaming in pain. I looked at him and he was on the floor. I heard something behind me and there was another death eater pointing his wand at George. I pointed my wand at him and then heard what I didn't want to hear. "Avada…"

"Stupefy!" I yelled toward the one that was pointing at George even though I knew what was about to come from the other one. I fell down just as the green light once again went past my face because I heard Colin Creevey enter my mind after he died. "Tell my family I love them. Tell them I am sorry but I had to fight!" I heard some one else yell a spell beside me and the man over there crumpled to the ground. I just nodded and he left.

"George, Melody are you ok?" Mr. Weasley helped pull us up and we found that everything was quiet. Voldemort's voice scared me and I covered my ears for a second. I caught something about having an hour until they would come and kill the rest of us unless Harry gave himself up. 'No way is that going to happen. We'll fight until the end' I thought as we picked up Fred's body. 'He did.' I couldn't stop crying. I would never hear Fred and George again. Not hear them say the same thing at the same time, joke, make big explosions and then laugh about it. Their twin thing would never happen again. My heart screamed when I heard more screams from a bunch of red heads.

"FRED!" they all yelled at different times and all at once. I gave him over to Charlie and he looked so shocked. I walked over with them but kept my distance so I wouldn't bother them and they could all just mourn over him as a family. I just sat there and cried and waited until the hour was up. I couldn't think at all, nothing came into my mind. Until the hour was up.


	6. Chapter 6

Then I felt a bright explosion on the inside and I saw colors shine in front of my eyes. I looked up and a thick black fog lifted from me and disappeared. I'd felt something right before that. "Harry what did you do? I felt him die! But then I didn't… and my curse is gone. I just know it is!" I whispered only to myself. I wouldn't dare say that out loud. "I don't know what happened but I trust him. Whoa. What's happening?" I said as I fainted.

I awoke to Voldemort speaking. Not a great thing to wake up to.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone.

"The battle is won. You have lost half of you fighters. My death eaters outnumber you, and the boy who lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone show continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as well as every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

The voice of Voldemort stopped and a few seconds later, I heard the command, "Come." I shivered and all of us hurried outside Professor McGonagall first. I heard her scream and then Ron and Hermione.

I ran out to see for myself what had happened. There they all were, lined up and Hagrid was carrying Harry in his arms. Neville went in front of Voldemort and I held my breath. I couldn't hear the exchange of words so I moved up closer. A hand stopped me and it was George. He shook his head and we both looked back as Neville was on fire and frozen. Everything happened really fast after that. Neville broke the spell, took a sword out of the sorting hat, cut off the snakes head, and then I was being pulled back into the castle as we all ran inside. George made sure he had a good hold of me and I know I wasn't letting him go.

I turned around and shot different kinds of spells at the death eaters, giants, and charmed witches and wizards. "George!" I said and pointed toward his dad and a death eater dueling.

"I'm going to go help him. Let's go!" He said and ran that way. A man came running in between us and made our hands come apart.

"Ah! Keep going I'll find you!" I yelled and saw him nod and run toward his dad. I went over to Fred's body to make sure it was ok. I put a spell around it and the others to make sure they weren't harmed any further. I jumped off and ran toward the direction that George was. I looked to the right and Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were fighting Bellatrix and Professor McGonagall, Slughorn, and Kingsley. I started to go help the girls after I saw Ginny almost get hit by the killing curse, but a hand pulled me back again and George wrapped his arms around me and I knew again that he wasn't letting me fight.

"You're not going out there!"

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU--------"

We both looked up and there was Mrs. Weasley dueling Bellatrix now. Bellatrix started ranting, "What will happen to your children when Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?" I got angry but had to hold George back. Then Bellatrix went down and the teachers blew backwards.

A shield charm came out of no where to protect Mrs. Weasley and I swiveled George and I around so we could see Harry pull off his invisibility cloak.

The tensest moments of my life passed by and it seemed like years. They circled each other and Harry revealing secrets to us all including Voldemort. I became really excited and held onto my nervousness as the time to kill came closer and closer. I don't understand what they mean by the Elder Wand. I never heard of it before. I jumped when the spells went off and gasped. When Voldemort crumpled to the ground I shouted and jumped for joy. I went and hugged him and thanked him and told him I would explain later at the Burrow.

I made my way through the crowd toward George who was sitting by his brother.

"Thanks, for putting this charm of protection over him. Still hasn't come off."

"Yeah. This way, while we go back…" I said and kind of choked. I grabbed his hand and we sat there and waited. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came over fairly quickly from that time and sat there with us. Eventually everyone joined us. Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Neville included.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on then. Let's go home."

"It's not a home without Fred." George said hoarsely.

"Why don't you all come to my house for a while? It's really big and we can do what we need to accommodate." I asked hopeful. I didn't want George to go back yet, he might not go anywhere. "Really my Uncle and Aunt wouldn't mind." Claudia walked over and said that they were welcome to come. The Weasley family consented and we were on our way.

"I will go send an owl to Mama and Papa." Claudia said and started walking.

"No. We'll go up to the owlery and send one." George said and stood up. Since I still had a hold of his hand, I stood up too and assumed that the "we" was he and I.

"I am sorry about this, but will we be able to take a bath and eat?" Harry said as he came alongside me and George.

"Of course. We'll make sure those are the first things done." I said and then wondered, 'How long have they gone without those?' Harry nodded and then fell back to Ron and Hermione. Neville and Luna went home with their families and said that they would stop by soon.

We made our way up the staircase and I wondered aloud, "Are there even going to be any owls up there anymore?"

"Don't know. If not, well, your Aunt and Uncle will get a surprise." George said flatly.

I couldn't understand the pain that George was going through. 'I can't even imagine.' I just let the silent tears fall and noticed that he just had a hard look on his face. 'Has he even cried once? He needs to cry. He needs to get it out. How do I get him to do that?' I just felt even more weight come onto my shoulders.

"Ah." I looked up as I heard George say it. There was one owl in here. I went over to it and put out my free hand. It tried to run away because it was still frightened, but it couldn't get away. I noticed how its wing was broken.

"Poor guy. Come here." I said and cooed. It came over and I scooped it up. "I'm going to take him home and heal him."

"Melody, I don't know what to do. I can't continue the shop… without him."

I remembered what Fred told me, and I wanted to say it, but it was hard. "It was our thing y'know? We proved everyone wrong about us. And now…"

"Tell George to continue the shop." I whispered.

"Huh?" George said and looked at me.

"That was what he told me. I also have a message to give to the rest of your family."

"How?"

"My curse… morphed. When I did that spell on myself, I morphed my curse instead of getting rid of it. It made it so that the departed could give me their last wishes. That was one of Fred's."

He looked at me totally hurt and bewildered at the same time.

"I was also told to tell you that you must keep on living your life to the fullest. Strong and to keep the shop…" I couldn't speak anymore. I just cried. George just stood there looking like he was fighting something awful.

"George, what do you need to do to let out your sorrow? What ever you need to do, do it! It won't matter to me and no one else is around! If you need to cry, cry! If you need to scream do it with all you have! Just do what you need to do!"

I looked at him and he still had that look and then he turned to the wall and let out a large wail/cry and leaned his head and arm against the wall. I saw his shoulders shaking and I knew he was crying. I wanted to hold him but I had no idea what he wanted me to do. I took a step towards him and he turned around and held me. I just hugged him and let him cry. We sat down and just held onto each other.

I don't know how long we sat there. But once it became a little dark again, we knew we needed to leave. "Your family needs you and I know you need them, so let's go."

"Right now I think that we can apparate there if you wish." George said as he looked out from the huge hole.

"That's fine with me. Come on." I said and took his hand in one hand and the owl in the other and we arrived in my living room with everyone looking at us.


	8. Chapter 8

"George where have you been?" His mum yelled and they all took him into their arms. He explained that we went to go get the owl and found its wing broken, and that he just let out what he needed to.

"I have something I would like to tell all of you." I said and everyone looked at me.

"I don't know how many of you knew of the curse that befell me when I was a little girl. I was riding my broom when my dad who tried out new spells, shot one out and I fell off of the jinxed broom. Anyway, from then on I could feel, see, and know when someone died. If they were close to me, the pain was a lot worse." A couple of faces looked totally stricken as they realized what all these deaths had done to me. "My parents were murdered when I was young and I went into a coma. I went unconscious when Quirrel died because of the fright he gave me. I saw Cedric die through his eyes and cried hopelessly. I screamed and once again went unconscious when Professor Dumbledore died. I tried to end the curse many times. But I couldn't. Finally I thought I had it. Last night, I tried a new spell and something changed. I thought I was rid of it… and I am sorry I will hurt fresh wounds, but I felt Lupin leave and then an odd thing happened. I heard a whisper. I just kept fighting and crying. Then everything broke loose when they broke into the astronomy tower. I was fine except I kept feeling people die, so I was getting more and more ferocious with my fighting. Then my world stopped as I heard an explosion. I thought my heart had been ripped out. But that is when it happened. As I was running to find him, I heard his voice. He told me my curse had morphed. That he could leave me his last wishes." There was shuffling in the room, gasps, and choked back sobs.

"He told me to tell you that he loves you! That he is proud to have died that way! That he wants you all to go on living your lives and living strong. George is supposed to keep the shop open and I have something I am supposed to do. I'm so sorry." I cried.

Mrs. Weasley came and put her arms around me. "No honey, thank you. Thank you, thank you."

I just held her and then let go and looked over at George. He still looked dreadful. Not that I blame him.

"Why don't you show George where he can sleep, eat, and shower?" My Uncle asked me.

"Ok. This way George." I walked over and took his hand and led him to the kitchen. "If you're hungry we have plenty to eat. Here. I know you have to be thirsty. Take this. It will make you feel better too. At least physically." I said and gave it to him. He took it, but he didn't take a sip of it. I went on and took something out of the pantry for him to eat. He didn't take that one. "George please eat."

"Are you able to eat?" He asked and looked straight at me.

"I think so." I took what I had in my hand and tried to eat it. All I knew is that it had no flavor. And this was something I really enjoyed. "I can't taste it."

"And I just can't eat. Not now." He said and started out the kitchen door. "Where will I sleep?"

"I will take you. it's up the stairs. Um this way." We really did have a huge house. I didn't know at first where they had put everyone, but I assumed he would room with Charlie. I asked my Uncle as I walked by him where he and Charlie would be sleeping.

"Upstairs right next to the bathroom on the right side of the stairs." I nodded and started up the stairs. I grabbed his hand and made our way up the stairs.

"This is the restroom. You can take a shower in there whenever you need to. I would take one tonight. I will set you up with a towel and all the essentials. Here. This is your room."

We walked in and looked around. "Looks like Charlie has already seen the room. And used it." I guessed when I saw the dirty clothes on the floor.

"How am I supposed to do this? without him…" I heard George beside me whisper. I turned and looked straight at him.

"I have no idea what you are going through. Losing your twin. I just want you to know, please, don't hide anything from me. come to me when it hurts. Talk to me, if you need to let something out, come to me, let it out, I won't think anything less of you. So please, don't bottle things up!" I squeezed his hand and waited for a response.

"I just want to be alone right now."

"ok. I'll bring the things you need for a shower and a change of clothes. They'll be waiting for you in the restroom." I squeezed his hand again and left the room.

"Thanks." He mumbled and sat down on the bed as I closed the door.

'I really have no idea what to say… what can I say? I mean yes I have lost my parents and have had this curse on me most of my life but, to lost half of you? There's no way to comprehend it!'

I turned around the corner and saw Harry comforting Ginny. I guessed Hermione was with Ron helping him. I would ask those two later, what I could say to help George heal. 'I don't really expect him to get over it, but he can heal.' I thought as I walked into my room.


End file.
